Case Study
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: "A contract must be signed before beginning the study making subject legally bound to pursue the whims of the study. Subject cannot be obnoxious, ditzy, nosy, or carry any other infuriating trait that may drive a man crazy. Being able to cook is a must. If interested, please drop by 221B Baker Street with advertisement in hand." Weren't there laws against this sort of thing?
1. The Job

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sherlock.

 ** _Pairing_**

 _: Sherlock x Kagome  
_

 ** _Summary_**

 _:_ _Subject cannot be obnoxious, ditzy, nosy, or carry any other infuriating trait that may drive a man crazy. Being able to cook is a must. If interested please drop by 221B Baker Street with advertisement in hand._

 **Case Study  
Chapter One: The Job  
**

x . . . . x

Kagome looked at the newspaper with a sigh and back to the building in front of her.

 _Searching: Searching for a woman between the ages of 20 and 30 for an intimate case study. Details will be provided as the case study progresses. Subject will be provided room and board for the duration of the study and will be compensated weekly. A contract must be signed before beginning the study making subject legally bound to pursue the whims of the study. Subject cannot be obnoxious, ditzy, nosy, or carry any other infuriating trait that may drive a man crazy. Being able to cook is a must. If interested please drop by 221B Baker Street with advertisement in hand._

Right now, she was desperate for cash - more than desperate really.

After moving to London in order to get a change of scenery and run away from painful memories, she found herself a small, clean, but extremely old flat and job that paid practically pennies. She had been looking for more work in the newspaper when the advertisement caught her eye with 'room and board'. She was currently paying an arm and a leg at the complex she was at now.

Room, board, and compensation?

It sounded too good to true!

She would be able to live much better then she was now at any rate.

She was twenty-two which met the age requirements, she didn't think she was ditzy or obnoxious - she was definitely nosy and occasionally infuriating - but she could cook! Lips curling down, she took several steps, and made her way to the front door. She quickly banged the knocker twice and waited.

There were several moments of silence and then a slam of a door.

It was quickly followed by a cool, "I'll get it, Mrs. Hudson."

"Oh, alright dear. Let me know if you need anything!" another, older, female voice responded.

There was a rustling, a turn of a lock, and then the door opened.

Her azure orbs met the startling gaze of a man's that contained several hues of blue and green. She watched as his eyes darted over her form quickly and then met her gaze.

"Here about the advertisement?" he asked brusquely. His voice sent a small shiver along her spine and she nodded her head at him. She kept her eyes trained on him instead of moving over his form as he did her - and like how she wanted to. "Good! Come in and follow me!" Tentatively, she entered the small entry way and the male stepped to the side. He was exceedingly taller than herself, at least six foot, towering over her 5'4" height.

As she stepped completely into the hall, he closed the door behind her and then made his passed her toward a staircase to the left. He gestured with his head for her to follow and she did so. He was silent and so was she as they walked up the stairs and took a quick right into an open door. The scent of dust quickly assaulted her nose as they entered the open doorway and into a small but cluttered living space.

Curiosity gripped her as she saw the many different items littering every single surface, books, scientific equipment, tea cups, among a variety of other things.

She wasn't aware that she was being more than a little nosy in her intent perusal of the living space until the male in front of her cleared his throat. She gave a light jump and a sheepish smile. He gestured for her to sit one of the comfy looking chairs accompanied by a, "Please have a seat." Doing as he requested, she took off her purse and set in her lap while he sat in front of her, one leg over the other, knee meeting ankle, and set his hands together, in front of his face, his fingertips aligning perfectly. "I am certain the advertisement _clearly_ indicated no nosiness."

Another sheepish grin, this time accompanied by a flare of crimson over her cheeks, "I'm not _really_ nosy. Just curious by nature!"

He gave a quiet hum and held his hand out, "I assume you have the advertisement with you, correct?" Kagome nodded and dug into her right pocket where she had hastily stuffed it before knocking on the front door of 221B Baker Street. She handed over the folded piece of paper and he set it down beside him, "You follow directions well then. Good. Let's get straight to the point. I am doing a case study of the intricacies between physical attraction and love. You see, a friend of mine was recently married and I have little experience in area but I find myself completely _fascinated_ by the lengths he will go to for this woman and how their relationship works. This case study will observe the way a relationship flourishes from date one until then end which naturally includes the physicalities of the relationship." At her look of surprise he interjected, "Not now, of course, as the relationship progresses and it may not ever occur... I might find you utterly abhorrent."

Kagome blinked slowly, processing everything that left the man's mouth in front of her before replying, "Basically, you're asking me to be your girlfriend."

The male pursed his lips and after a moment responded, "Essentially, yes."

There was a quiet huff from Kagome and she leaned back in the chair, "I don't even know your _name_."

The male stood and took a few long steps toward her. He bent down on knee before her and held out his hand to her, "Sherlock."

Kagome grabbed his hand tentatively and shook it, "No last name?"

"Holmes."

Their hands were released and Kagome gave a small, quick smile, "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Do we have a deal?" he questioned, unmoving from his spot in front of her, giving her a chance to trace the sharp, angular features of his face.

She took her bottom lip between her teeth before releasing, "Room and board, right? Compensation too? And it may not ever get physical?"

"It is a relationship from beginning to end." He informed rather than providing a direct answer, "I will _never_ force myself if that is the question and your bedroom door locks from the inside, no key can access it."

There was a moment of silence.

 _Room and board._

 _All she had to do was cook - maybe clean - and pretend to be a girlfriend._

"Let me see that contract."

.

.

.

 **'Gome Yuki::** I was rewatching Sherlock and read the Elle article with Benedict Cumberpatch on Sherlock's sex life and this definitely teased me. Told in small chapters. Probably the last plunnie I'm going to post until I get some other stuff completed. I thought it would be interesting and not too OOC; Sherlock _would_ conduct a study like this out of sheer confusion and curiosity of John's relationship with Mary. Kagome would agree because ROOM, BOARD, COMPENSATION and it would likely never get physical? She's broke as shit. Women do things in time of need.


	2. Moving In

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sherlock.

 _ **Pairing**_

 _: Sherlock x Kagome_

 _ **Summary**_

 _: Subject cannot be obnoxious, ditzy, nosy, or carry any other infuriating trait that may drive a man crazy. Being able to cook is a must. If interested please drop by 221B Baker Street with advertisement in hand._

 **Case Study** **  
 **Chapter Two: Moving In  
****

x . . . . x

 _All she had to do was cook - maybe clean - and pretend to be a girlfriend._

 _"Let me see that contract."_

 _._

Moving was always such a pain.

When she moved from Japan to England, she hadn't been able to bring much without paying an exorbitant fee but what she _did_ bring was a nightmare to move into her small flat. Of course, she had gathered more over time but she didn't realize how _much_ more. With a sigh, she adjusted the two boxes in her arms to the side so she would be able to see the staircase to her new home a little better.

It had definitely been a trek to get here.

She lived on the _other_ side of London and had to take several trains, a bus, and walk several blocks in order to make it to 221B Baker Street.

Kagome began her walk up the stairs, slowly, because goodness _knew_ she was clumsy by nature.

Sherlock wasn't due back for awhile from what she was told but even still – she didn't want to ask for his help.

She was an _adult_ and she could move on her own!

She had made it to the top step before the boxes began to slip from her arms. A loud squeak fell passed her lips as she began to try and get her footing as the boxes tumbled from her grasp and down the stairs while she reached for railing.

Her grasping fingers met air and her wide eyes caught sight of lean, pale fingers before they wrapped around her sleeve and tugged her forward. The momentum pulled her into a pair of warm arms and she was suddenly embraced by a combination of scents – tea, old cigarette smoke, and chemicals.

Heart pounding, Kagome looked up at and met a pair of startling multi colored hues and she offered a quick flash of teeth in thanks as she she was et to rights. That gratefulness quickly turned into dismay as the male before her leaned down and picked up a strappy piece of lace from the floor and tugged it between his fingers.

"What exactly is this used for?" Kagome blanched, fingers reaching for the meager piece of cloth but Sherlock backed away from her, bringing his prize closer for inspection. He pulled it further apart before his eyes filled with dawning understanding and he gazed her, confusion in his voice, "Do you women actually _wear_ these - these little scraps? What is the purpose? Clearly they can't be comfortable and they don't exactly protect from the _environment_ \- "

Kagome flushed crimson and she managed to wrestle the underthings from his hands, "They're mine and so it doesn't matter what I use them for!" she squeaked as she began to gather up similar items from the staircase. It _would_ be _that_ box to explode.

"It is my understanding that women wear them for men but you have no beau in your life currently - other than myself - so why all the different colors and patterns and..." he went to help her, grabbing one that looked little more than string, "...types."

She grabbed the other from his hand too and threw it in the box, "For your _information_ women do not wear them solely for men! We also wear them for ourselves! Sometimes a girl just wants to feel pretty!"

Sherlock stood to his full height and he gave her one more curious look, "Women wear these to make themselves feel pretty despite the fact that no one else knows what is being worn under their clothing?" Kagome nodded, her cheeks blushing furiously. "I see." If Kagome thought he would say more on the matter then she was sorely mistaken because the man merely leaned down and began to collect her items before depositing them in the box she now held in her hands.

Yes.

She was embarrassed beyond belief but was thankful for the help.

After all of her underthings had made it safely into the box, Sherlock surprised her by gathering the box from her arms and started walking up the stairs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she questioned as she grabbed one of the smaller boxes that hadn't opened.

Sherlock didn't stop his ascent on the stairs, "Should I not be helping you move? You technically are my _... girlfriend._ Distasteful word, _girlfriend_. It's extremely childish and dull - "

As the man continued to ramble about the word 'girlfriend' and scoff in every which way, Kagome hid a smile.

Maybe this gig wasn't so bad.

Not so far.

At the very least - Sherlock was _interesting_.

And right now he was helpful.

As she placed the boxes down in her room, he left and when he returned he had his coat in his hands.

"Come. I suppose it is my duty to assist you further in your moving. That is what _boyfriends_ do, correct?"

Kagome gave him a bright smile and led him down the stairs and toward the bus stop.

Sherlock gave a quick look of disgust at the bus station, "You've been taking the bus?"

"And the train!"

Sherlock shook his head and stopped the next cab he saw, "I will not be taking the _bus_ of all things. Completely impractical for moving - all those stops and the _speed._ Ridiculous _._ And judging by your face you can't pay for the cab so I will."

As he opened the door and gestured for her to hop in Kagome took an easy breath.

She wasn't alone.

Not anymore.

And for the first time in a long while, she had something to look forward to.

.

.

.

 **'Gome Yuki::** I feel that Sherlock would HATE taking the bus. Like hate it. All the stops and people. Yeah - definitely explains all the taxis. Next! Kagome finds out what Sherlock does for work! Thanks for all the reviews and feedback!


	3. Deduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sherlock.

 ** _Pairing_**

 _: Sherlock x Kagome  
_

 ** _Summary_**

 _:_ _Subject cannot be obnoxious, ditzy, nosy, or carry any other infuriating trait that may drive a man crazy. Being able to cook is a must. If interested please drop by 221B Baker Street with advertisement in hand._

 **Case Study  
Chapter Three: Deduction  
**

x . . . . x

It was only four days after meeting Sherlock that Kagome realized that he was extraordinary.

On the first day she met him, she had agreed to move in.

On the second day she paid her last month to month lease payment with her landlady.

On the third day she moved her belonging into the new flat with Sherlock's help.

On the fourth day he asked about her cat.

.

Kagome blinked open her heavy eyes and rolled over in the comfortable bed that Sherlock had graciously said she could have. The bedroom had been furnished with the essentials such as the mattress, a heavy and bed frame, that had a matching nightstand, matching dresser, and a small lamp. She decided to keep them all because the quality of the furniture has been higher then her current items and so she donated the mismatching items to her landlady whom was grateful enough to deduct 25% from her bill which left her with several hundred pounds left over to spend. The extra money was currently sitting at her bedside.

Other than the few boxes all of her items were packed away nicely and neatly and her bedroom was set up in a way that she was content. It was with a sigh that Kagome pushed herself from bed and tossed her feet to the side so that her toes met lush carpet. With a small moan of content, she lifted her arms above her head and stretched out, her back popping. Next to her bed were favorite slippers and she slipped them on as the carpet was only a floor carpet under her bed and the rest of the room and flat was mostly tile and wood.

Kagome stood slowly and dug into her last few boxes labelled, 'clothes' until she found one of her house robe which was long and soft and a pretty gray. It covered her down to her mid calves and she had taken to wearing her robes when she ventured out of her room in the mornings to the kitchen to make tea.

Right now though, she was going to make a quick stop to her bathroom.

It was small and connected to the bedroom but it was hers and she was happy because it was cleaner then the old one she had before.

After taking care of the necessities, she pulled her black hair back into a quick and messy bun before belting her robe closed and leaving heading off to the kitchen.

It was just a little six in the morning but that was find with her. Inuyasha had always woken her before the sun rose and now it was just habit.

Oddly enough though, the few days she had been here, Sherlock was often awake then too - sometimes dressed for the day in a snazzy suit or in his pajamas and a robe.

Sure enough, the kitchen light was on and Sherlock was there at the table, looking at something through a microscope.

Though she was curious, she didn't bother him with questions because she didn't want to mess up his concentration.

What if it was important?

It wasn't though.

Not that she knew.

Currently, Sherlock was studying different brands of coffee and determining how much caffeine differed in each.

She bustled quietly about the kitchen, getting ready to make two cups of tea.

She missed Sherlock running his eyes over her form quickly, cataloging what he could.

She had just grabbed her favorite tea from her collection when Sherlock spoke quickly but curiously, "What happened to your cat?"

Kagome paused and turned around to look at him, her brows furrowed, "My cat?" her yes met the startling color of his irises and she frowned, "I don't have a cat."

Sherlock turned in his seat languidly, "You did though - so that begs the question of where it is now."

Shock widened her eyes. He couldn't be talking about _Buyo._ They rarely spoke as it was - how did he know about Buyo?

"How do you know about Buyo?" Kagome asked sincerely curious.

She watched as delight glowed in his eyes and a smirk curled his lips, "I know quite a bit about you, Kagome."

For one strange moment Kagome thought she might have to kill him because he was a crazy stalker rapist and she had fallen into his trap. The thought showed in her face because Sherlock arched a brow in her direction. "You wanna share _how_?"

"Certainly. On all the robes but one there has been cat hair. Quite a bit of cat hair, creme in color, which means that cat lived with you, likely slept with you. There is none on your clothes which leads me to believe that either all the clothes are new or you've washed them since living here. I'm going with the latter considering you're broke. The robes have yet to be washed which means you had a cat at some point in the past. Maybe in Japan or maybe you had it here in the first few months in your other flat and it died or ran away." During this, Kagome's eyes were wide, "So where is the cat?"

"You learned all that from my clothes?" Sherlock nodded his head and Kagome answered, "I left him back in Japan. What else have you figured out?"

Sherlock met her eyes again and he began, his voice rapid but easy to follow, "You have a necklace that you hide under your shirt, something likely sentimental and what you draw strength from as you grab it multiple times a day. Maybe it was received from a lover or a deceased family member. You are abnormally aware of your surroundings which leads me to believe rough neighborhood or perhaps childhood. You have some medical training due to the amount of medical text seen in your moving boxes. You have minor OCD, determined by how quickly you unpacked and just how neatly everything is compiled in your bedroom. Nothing is out of place, everything is in order - as it is not severe it leads me to believe this was caused by something traumatic occurring and springing the desire for your need to control something - anything - " her hand went to the jewel tucked under shirt and tightened with every word spoken. " - and judging by your reaction this trauma might be linked that necklace."

Kagome took deep, shaky shallow breaths, watching as this stranger unraveled her.

Roommate or not - he was a stranger still.

And so she did what could which was muster a smile and with quiet, "Excuse me." She fled.

.

Hours passed and a quiet knock at her bedroom door startled Kagome.

She had taken the time to tidy up, fix the bed, and get dressed in a simple t-shirt, jeans, and comfy socks.

She knew who it was and she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"It's open." she called out and Sherlock was there in a dark gray suit, complimented by a pale blue button up that had several buttons undone, leaving the smooth column of his throat visible. The male walked into the bedroom and left the door open - for her comfort she was sure - and she turned to look at him when he made no move to come in further.

He was standing straight, arms behind his back, "I'm told I'm a bit of a show off." His accent curled around her soothingly. It wasn't an apology but she was fairly certain she wasn't going to get one. He didn't seem the type to apologize _sincerely_ all that often.

Kagome gave a small smile as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"You're very good at..." she trailed off, unsure of what to call it.

"Deducing." he supplied and she nodded.

"...deducing then." she took a deep breath, "Why not do this before though?"

Sherlock cleared his throat, "I have a slight reputation and I may or may not like surprising people."

"I see. So what is this _deducing?_ " Kagome asked and oddly enough Sherlock's eyes were bright when he walked off and returned with his laptop.

He opened the laptop and navigated to a webpage and a blog titled, _The Science of Deduction_.

And Sherlock showed Kagome what exactly deducing was about.

And when he was done, Kagome looked at what she now knew was a consulting detective and blanched.

She couldn't even pass _math_ and Sherlock was a genius.

"So you do Detective things and solve cases with your awesome powers of deduction and genius."

Sherlock preened and nodded his head, "Exactly."

"And every now and then you get bored and take on experiments and write them down in your blog."

"Yes!"

"And that's why you're conducting this case study-" her finger moved between them both. " - because of sheer boredom?" he nodded and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "I thought maybe it was for a thesis or something. I know you said you friend was recently married but I thought that was where the idea stemmed from."

"Well - it did."

Kagome's laughter continued to ring about the bedroom.

All she could snort out was, "Boredom."

And Sherlock could only sniff in indignation.

Maybe he chose the wrong type of woman for his study.

.

.

.

 **'Gome Yuki::** Just a filler chapter really. I wanted him to have an interesting way to show of his skills. Now Kagome knows and next time the fun begins. It's bum bum BUMMMM - _the first date_. Thank you for all the favorites and reviews guys. Let a girl know what you think?


	4. First Date Or Not

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sherlock.

 ** _Pairing_**

 _: Sherlock x Kagome  
_

 ** _Summary_**

 _:_ _Subject cannot be obnoxious, ditzy, nosy, or carry any other infuriating trait that may drive a man crazy. Being able to cook is a must. If interested please drop by 221B Baker Street with advertisement in hand._

 **Case Study  
Chapter Four: First Date... Or Not  
**

x . . . . x

It was passed midnight when the knocking began.

 _Knock. Knock._

Kagome groaned loudly when she forced her sleepy eyes to open.

At first, she had thought that maybe the knocking was just a figment of her imagination but it went on for a good five minutes before she realized that it wasn't in fact her imagination but reality instead. With a frown she tossed of her blankets and shivered at the small change in temperature before donning her slippers and robe and walking out of her room.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Imagine her surprise when she saw Sherlock fully dressed and sitting at his laptop – _not getting the door_.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Do you not hear the knocking?" Kagome asked forcefully, tired cerulean hues narrowed. She was ignored and growled, "Sherlock! The _knocking_!"

The male seemed to rouse himself from whatever mental place he was at and gave her a look of pure confusion, "Knocking? What kno –" his sentence was cut off by a particularly loud bang against the door. "Ohh. _That_ knocking." His eyes turned lazy and he adjusted the collar of his shirt and jacket – _pale pink shirt this time – dove gray suit_ she noted absently – and informed her with all the arrogance of an aristocrat that she was sure he wasn't, "I was busy documenting my findings of fifty-five different algae samples –" _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Kagome tossed her hands in the air and cursed, "For the love of –" she opened the door and was surprised to see a man with peppered gray hair and dark eyes. His exasperated look was rapidly turning into confusion as he did a once over of her mussed hair, tank top, and short sleeping shorts under her robe. Annoyance returned and she griped out, "Can I help you?"

Her voice seemed to snap him out of whatever thoughts he was entertaining and he returned, his voice a little rougher than she had thought he would have, "Who are you?"

Sherlock watched from his perch at the desk as fire burned through cerulean hues and she took a menacing step forward – he was unsurprised to see Lestrade take a step back because if there was one thing he had deduced about his new housemate it was that she had a temper and it was wicked.

"You appear at my home at –" she paused and looked around for a clock and Sherlock helpfully supplied the time, "- 3:25 in the morning and want to know who _I_ am?"

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his short hair and gave a sheepish look to her, "Well it's just – I didn't ahh – it's one of –" he finally went from sheepish back to exasperated. "I didn't expect you! I'm looking for Sherlock and I've never seen him bring women home." He ended his tirade with a hand out for her to shake, "I'm Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade."

Confused by the whirlwind of emotions, Kagome set her hand out and shook it, "I'm Kagome Higurashi – is he in trouble?"

Her eyes darted to Sherlock and Lestrade shook his head, "I need his expertise on a new case."

Kagome stepped aside for DI to step in and she tilted her head to the side as Lestrade entered and zeroed in on Sherlock, "Expertise?"

"Thanks for letting me flounder around." Lestrade said pointedly to Sherlock who merely gave him a look in response. "There's been a murder in Westminster that I would like for you to look at."

Kagome looked to Sherlock and there was a light in his eyes that could only be seen as excitement at the prospect of a case. "When was the body found?"

"Not more than an hour ago – by the time we get there my team should have finished up."

Sherlock nodded and turned to Kagome, "Get ready quickly."

Incredulously both she and Lestrade responded, "Why?"

Sherlock gave her look that was less than patient, "Do you not have medical experience?"Kagome blanched and remembered the text in her room and nodded. "I need an Assistant with medical experience. Get ready quickly."

Kagome frowned and crossed her arms over her chest and turned to Lestrade, "We'll be right back." She turned back to Sherlock, "Kitchen. Now." With what could have been an immature roll of his eyes, he stood and headed to the kitchen. Kagome followed and when he turned, she grabbed a hand full of shirt and brought him down to her level. "As fun as this would be –" she began through a hissed whisper and narrowed eyes. "-My experience is unofficial at best and I didn't finish school. I don't even have my bachelors!"

Sherlock's hand covered hers and his voice was an oddly soothing rumble as he took in the flushed features of anger and sparkling eyes, "But you've seen bodies, haven't you?"

The shadow of always lingered and he had known from day one that there was something horrifying in her past.

She had seen death. A lot of it.

And her sharp nod confirmed it.

"That's all I'll need then. Look at the bodies and tell me what you see."

Kagome took a deep breath as his hand released hers and she released his jacket, smoothing over the spot she crumpled quickly before turning away and running to her bedroom. Lestrade peaked into the kitchen and whistled lowly. "Hellion that one, eh?" His eyes sparkled and he grinned, "Beautiful too."

Sherlock made no notion that he heard him and quickly walked passed him.

.

The crime scene was horrific but Kagome hardly flinched.

Blood splattered the walls in a way that indicated _violent death_ and when Kagome was given a pair of gloves she bent beside the body parts that were scattered among the alley with the air of someone that had seen death and known its harsh caress. Sherlock took a minute to observe the crime scene and then spent his time watching the young woman that had quickly become the focal point of whispers and what he was sure was ridicule but she ignored it though it was easy to see that she heard it.

Kagome hummed quietly before speaking softly, "She was alive when she was sawed to pieces."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, "Why do you say _sawed_?"

Kagome had seen violence in her past and she had healed her friends and strangers many times over. She knew weapons and she knew wounds. She looked to Lestrade and queried, "I can move these, right?" At his nod, Kagome lifted the arm that had been taken off at the elbow and pointed to the skin. "The tears indicate a serrated blade. I say saw because a kitchen knife would take too long." Kagome placed the body part down gingerly and moved the face. "I think she was attacked before. The bruising on her face and – " she reached behind the head and touched a small lump. "-and the bump on the back likely mean she was beaten, maybe in an effort to knock her out and when fists didn't work and the object was used to maybe quiet her which is why her mouth is gagged. And this deep in the alley and this late? No one would see it or hear it."

"What do you _see_ though? Other than how she died, what can you tell of the body?" Sherlock asked as he took another step forward.

Frowning, Kagome stood and looked at the body from a different angle, "She's wealthy. There is gold on wrists – real gold and diamonds in her ears. She tried to fight back – you can tell because her fake nails are missing and torn on her right hand. Mmm… I don't know what else."

Sherlock stepped forward and pointed to the woman's clothing, "You're correct, she is wealthy and because she has all her jewelry this is not a burglary and burglaries are hardly ever this gruesome. The nature of her death, the fact that she was alive, and the fact that she was sawed – interesting catch, by the way – indicate anger. Anger and passion that can only mean one thing, she knew the killer. She's married, look at the wedding ring so look at the husband and see if she had any admirers." Sherlock looked at the wallet he was given and took in the address, "She lives here in London but is very far from home and at such a late hour? She was likely meeting someone."

Sherlock looked at Lestrade and his eyes were narrowed, "We're done here. Don't bother me unless you've found something not so boring. I grow tired of doing your jobs." And then he swept away in a huff leaving behind Kagome to quickly remove her gloves and step around the body. She gave a quick smile that could have been a grimace to Lestrade and ran outside in hopes to catch Sherlock who was already entering a cab.

.

Kagome took a deep breath as she ascended the stairs behind Sherlock and rubbed her eyes tiredly. He opened the door and Kagome trudged through quietly and turned toward her bedroom intent on getting a little more sleep before she had to get ready and head to work in the morning.

As she was about to turn the knob she felt more than heard Sherlock come up behind her and she turned with a look of confusion, "What is it Sherlock?" she asked, brows furrowed.

His eyes held a curious glint in them and she associated it with his 'sciencey look' and he wore it during conducting experiments, "I suppose this counts as a first date."

"How do you figure?" Kagome asked incredulously.

Sherlock gave her a pointed look, "It was an outing doing something that we both moderately enjoyed and I paid for the cab and also walked you home."

"We went to a murder scene, you tossed money at the cabbie, and we live together." Kagome countered.

"In accordance to the literature what defines a date is taking an interest in another and taking them on an outing together." Kagome had a moment to think, _He read up on what dates are?_ Before Sherlock continued, "At the end of these outings, the inviter walks the invited to the door and is compensated in a kiss."

"Compensated?" Kagome growled. "Is that what it is?"

With a nod, Sherlock stepped forward, and Kagome backed up until she hit the door.

"Per the literature." He informed her again.

Kagome pushed him back with another growled and a miffed huff, "That wasn't a date."

Sherlock's brows furrowed and he shot back, "It wasn't?"

Kagome shook her head, her mass of hair nearly slapping him in the face, "No! Read another book and try again!"

She used his surprise to open her door, slide inside, and slam it in his face.

Sherlock turned with a frown and headed to his laptop.

More research was needed.

.

.

.

 **'Gome Yuki::** Yep. My creative juices were spurred by watching "The Abominable Bride" and this happened. Also - I think he would royally confuse what a date is. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Assistance, Maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sherlock.

 ** _Pairing_**

 _: Sherlock x Kagome  
_

 ** _Summary_**

 _:_ _Subject cannot be obnoxious, ditzy, nosy, or carry any other infuriating trait that may drive a man crazy. Being able to cook is a must. If interested please drop by 221B Baker Street with advertisement in hand._

 **Case Study  
Chapter Five: Assistance, Maybe  
**

x . . . . x

It came as a surprise to Sherlock when he realized he might actually need help in regards to one Kagome Higurashi.

As he thought about the list of people he sparingly called _friends_ or _colleagues_ he very patiently tallied the reasons why they would, more importantly, would _not_ do.

Mycroft - the absolute _worst_. He could already see it. The comments, the jabs, the-the absolute disgust on his face for allowing himself to partake in such a base experiment. He was a 'no' all across the board. His brother (not that he would ever claim him as such) would spoil the entire thing, mocking his curiosity in regards to such a matter and he couldn't deny he was curious.

Lestrade? Probably not the best idea. He saw the way Lestrade had looked the girl up and down and heard the roughness in the man's voice that first night he encountered her. It didn't help that the man was no longer married.

Molly? He paused. He could talk to her as she was another woman and her engagement and she _had_ recently been engaged. Then he remembered the insecurities in regards to the... to the woman and he checked her off the list despite her probably being the best to turn to.

Mary? He shuddered at the thought. She would no doubt tease him mercilessly and poke as much fun as she possible could.

John? What would John say?

.

Sherlock didn't get much amusement in life but he did enjoy several things and one of them was seeing how quickly he could upset John to the point of yelling.

And John Watson was a very angry, very grouchy man.

Kagome was in the kitchen, tidying up, and making some kind of meal.

He appreciated the cuisine she brought to the flat because there wasn't a very good Japanese restaurant close by and she often tried to make more foods that were from England in order to accommodate his taste as well. So far he wasn't dead and that was a step up from John's cooking - if he ever cooked.

Sherlock heard the front door ring and left it to Ms. Hudson to answer.

Pleasantries were exchanged and then Johns footsteps were heard as he walked up the stairs.

The fun thing about John was that he lived at this flat at one time and therefore did not knock. He barged in all tentative smiles, confused and concerned as to why Sherlock of all people would invite him over. Typically, when he was "lonely" he had an elaborate excuse. A case. A death. His kitchen fridge was empty. Elaborate. But not this time. This time a simple text.

 _Come over tomorrow promptly at 1:30 PM. Bring biscuits for tea._

Nothing more was said.

And there John was, gaze lingering across the tables and floors as though expecting to see an experiment gone wrong. But there wasn't. In fact, he knew Kagome cleaned every three days and so the room was oddly spotless. John may not have been as observant as Sherlock but he definitively became more so the longer they were friends.

"You said tea at 1:30. Well - here I am." In his hands was a small tin wrapped in a light blue bow that he was sure was Mary's influence. His gray eyes were wary and a little concerned as he shut the door behind him. He sniffed and his nose wrinkled; the cleaning spray Kagome used was extremely strong. John's lips pursed, and his eyes were narrowed. A small 'hmm' was murmured and he finally asked, "Did Mrs. Hudson clean?"

Sherlock would have laughed had it not been so interesting to see John trying to work out the new changes at a mile a minute.

Instead he waited, fingers crossed, elbows on the arm of his chair and queried, "Tea?"

John rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Yes, thanks, that's the reason I'm here, right?" He grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and shrugged out of his coat. He then placed the tin on the small table between him and took a seat across from him. He leaned back in the chair and after a few silent moments he asked, "You going to tell me why I'm here?"

Sherlock reiterated, "For tea, of course."

John narrowed his eyes, "It's not for tea. _Never_ just for _tea_." He leaned forward, hands clasped, "What is it, really? A case? Lost laptop? Missing phone?"

And then he heard it.

Humming.

Sherlock saw the exact moment John realized there was someone else in the flat and he couldn't stop the quick grin that flashed across his lips. John turned in his chair and Sherlock followed his gaze. Maybe a piece of him was a little... displeased that John had moved on and moved away. To be honest, it hadn't been expected. He fully believed that they would pick up right where they left off. He couldn't comprehend how John could have moved beyond what they did together. If Sherlock had to give their relationship a word, he'd use...

 _Comrades._

 _Friends._

 _Best Friends._

Hence the study.

How could he understand why John would prefer to leave their friendship in favor of Mary?

It was interesting idea, love, one that needed to be studied and dissected.

Sherlock was torn from his musings when John whipped his head back to Sherlock and stood up and hissed quietly, "Who is that? Who is that woman in the kitchen?"

Sherlock parted his lips to respond but was interrupted by the padding of sock clad feet across the floor. Kagome appeared to right side of John, a smile coming easy to her face as she placed a small tray down on the table next to the tin. Kagome looked between to the two men, cerulean hues questioning but no less welcoming as she chirped, "Hello! I didn't realize we were expecting company!" John stood and Kagome put her hand out to shake his; he fumbled momentarily as their hands met, "My name is Kagome!"

Kagome, always so bright and friendly unless her sleep was interrupted.

John's cheeks actually colored briefly before he smiled and responded, "John Watson."

Their hands pulled from one another and Kagome turned to Sherlock, hand on hip, "Is this a friend of yours?"

Sherlock leaned forward, "I supposed this is _the_ friend."

Understanding dawned on Kagome's face, "Oh! The married one!" Sherlock nodded and Kagome turned back to John, "Well, I brought some sandwiches if you'd like some, John. I have a pot of tea on the oven as well for those biscuits." She grabbed the small tin and with a smile she turned and scurried back to the kitchen.

John watched her go and then turned to sit back down his chair. Once settled he was silent for a several long moments and when he spoke his confusion was clear, "Who the bloody hell is that?"

Sherlock looked pointedly at the kitchen before looking back to John, "Girlfriend."

John sputtered, eyes wide, " _G-Girlfriend?_ " he seemed to choke for a second before maintaining whatever dignity he had left, " _Sherlock Homes_ has a _girlfriend_?"

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders, "It's an experiment in progress."

John's brows furrowed, "An experiment? As in science experiment or a social experiment or a personal experiment?"

Sherlock leaned back in his seat and sighed, the boredom on his face showing though. Why wasn't John as smart as he needed him to be. Shouldn't it be obvious? "All I suppose. I'm calling it the 'The Mary Syndrome'."

This time, John's face was a tinsy bit red when he cried incredulously, "The _Mary_ Syndrome? As in my Mary?"

Sherlock nodded, "It is, after all, inspired by Mary herself. What is love? How does it work? What drives someone to disregard an entire sordid past?"

John's face was certainly getting redder, "Sordid?!"

But Sherlock continued as though not hearing him which was close to the truth, "What causes the sacrifices made by 'love' and abandon those they deem closest?"

John was standing now, "Abandon? Now you - "

Kagome had impeccable timing because it was at that moment she appeared in the living area, smile at play, tea in hand. There was little doubt in Sherlock's mind that she heard the entire conversation but she smiled as though she didn't and her presence immediately stopped the train that was John from rearing up to full throttle. She placed the tea set in the middle of the table, setting John's biscuits next to the small sandwiches.

She made Sherlock's first, knowing what he liked, and offered it to him. She then turned to John, "Milk or cream? And would you like sugar?"

John sat back down and murmured, "Just one sugar."

Kagome set to making John's tea before handing it to him and then she stood, "Enjoy, boys! I'll be in my room if you need anything."

If anything, Kagome was extremely perceptive.

And Sherlock supposed...

...he appreciated not having to spell it out to her that he needed to speak to John privately.

She looked at John, "Nice to met you and please say goodbye before you go!" She nodded to Sherlock and then she disappeared with a click of her door closing.

John looked to Sherlock, "Her _room?_ "

Sherlock sighed.

.

"So what you're telling me is that you basically hired a girl off the street to be your girlfriend for an _experiment_."

"Mmm... yes."

"And your first _date_ was to a murder scene?"

"Correct."

"And she wasn't pleased with that and now you need to know what kind of first date to take her to?"

"Exactly. I knew calling you would be the best option."

John and Sherlock stared at each other while John pursed his lips and Sherlock smiled.

"Sherlock, you're going to have to excuse me while I process this."

And then he promptly stood and walked away.

Sherlock merely leaned his head onto the back of his seat and sighed, "Why is this _so_ difficult?"

Mind made up, Sherlock stood and walked to his computer.

Forums... were an interesting way to obtain information.

At least until John's shock wore off and he actually became _useful._

.

.

.

 **'Gome Yuki::** I genuinely like John. Martin Freeman is lovely. I like this story. It pleases me. Thank you, readers, for all the lovely reviews! Currently, working on chappie two for my Logan x Kagome which you should read if you haven't (;


End file.
